One More To Our World
by Darkened Smoke Kitten
Summary: The journey James takes to try and get Alice, and how she is protected by another vampire.
1. Chapter 1 Recognition

Chapter 1 - Recognition

It's March of the 1920's, and I'd just about finished the biggest hunt I've had since the start of my existence. Since I've become what I am, there have been very few occasions that I've met another like myself. Believe me, if I had, they would know about it.

I was running through the woods near Kansas, my usual haunt, when I smelt a very unfamiliar smell. It was so unfamiliar that it could have scared me, had I not been so used to unexpected things. After all, the life I led was full of unexpected events, was it not?

The smell in which had hit my sensitive nostrils was that of another vampire. I had not smelt another in the last 12 weeks. That was just a rough estimation. I hated being around other vampires. They always tried changing my views, the way I am, and after nearly three hundred years, I wasn't ready for that just yet.

Anyway, this vampire was very close, about 35 miles away, so I decided to check him or her out, see what their business was; see why they were in Kansas.

I followed my nose to an old building. I say old, but it wasn't that old. In the twenties, not many buildings lasted more than 10 years, and this was nearly 20 years old. Quite an accomplishment for humans, if I was honest with myself.

I was slightly confused as to why a vampire, predator of humans, would choose an asylum of all places to hang out. Trying my utmost to compose myself, which was very hard, I went round the back to the door that was always open. I knew this as I sometimes checked out the humans that come in here; see if they're worth preying on.

The scent got stronger as I got closer to the back, so I knew that the vampire was working very close to the back, yet I still knew not why this was.

I stopped in my tracks, controlled my breathing, and tried thinking civil thoughts, as one small slip of the tongue could cause my death.

I walked through the door, only to be greeted by a very gorgeous, immortal woman, who soon introduced herself to be Tammy.

"Howdy," she said to me, in a un-hideable Western accent. She seemed un-startled by my appearance, so she was obviously distracted by something.

"Hello. I wasn't aware that you were staying nearby. My name is James, by the way. And you are?" The tone I kept was cautious; I made a point of making it obvious, too.

"Tammy. I recently moved here. I was told that there was a slight excess in population, if I took the right risks I could have a bit more than a feast. I hope I'm not intruding on your hunting range?"

"Oh, not at all. Quite the contrary actually. I never come to this particular spot. There's never anything that...grabs my fancy, so to speak. I am, however, the only one of our kind for about a 400 mile radius, so bear that in mind when you hunt. I can get a bit…territorial, for want of a better word." I smiled my most warming smile though, despite my words, to show her that no threat was meant, and it seemed to have been taken the way I wanted it to be.

"Of course. You were here first, I'll respect that. But, being the one that works here in particular, I call dibs on anyone new that comes into this building, just in case we have the same… tastes. That way, we both remain happy." Her words sparked something deep within her maroon-coloured eyes; something which I wasn't sure of, but later realised was a mix of lust and mischief. I laughed to myself.

"You can be sure now that I will never want anything that comes in here. It's always spoiled by some mental disease or other." I snorted. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful of your offer, but I've been around here longer than you have, and believe me, you wouldn't want anything from here either, if you only knew the sort of humans that come and go." With that, I left her pondering my words in silence. I wasn't going to let some female make me feel inferior in my own town. No way!!

Not even a month later, I was passing by again, just checking up on Tammy, when I smelled the delicious scent of a human. It was simply mouth-watering, and I knew right then that I must have whatever human owned that scent. It had been too long since I had played my favourite game, and it was finally coming back to me. I didn't have to be stood beside a looking glass to know my eyes had turned ruby red at the thought of my new prey. Whoever it was, they would soon be begging to die, wishing they hadn't been born, screaming out for anything that would save them, making promises I would make sure they couldn't keep. I laughed manically to myself.

As I carried on running with the scent, I realised that it was coming from the asylum. I was furious at myself. How could I have not realised where it was coming from? Why did I want this human more so now? I just didn't understand. If that Tammy got in my way, I'd just have to show her that this was my town, therefore that human was mine by rights. I wasn't about to share. Not now, not ever.

I stopped in my tracks. If I played the right card, I could kill two birds with one stone, and be rid of Tammy, as well. That would be harder, though. I'd never destroyed another vampire before. Any vampire I'd fought in the past fled with fear, swearing on oath never to return to these parts. I knew a fighter when I saw one, and Tammy seemed like one to fight until the end. I would begin my battle strategies as I spoke to her.

"I smell that you have new residents here." I stated in way of a greeting as I glided through the doors, startling poor Tammy as I did. That made me smile inwardly. Though how she didn't realise I was coming is beyond me. This was one vampire that never ceased to surprise me, and I didn't like surprises.

"Pardon? Our new resident? We haven't had a new resident for nearing on 3 weeks now. What is it to you anyway?" Her last few words had a sneer to them, something that put my back up a bit.

"Just curious is all. I notice that they smell extraordinarily delicious. May I have a wander round?" I asked.

"You want to wander round this asylum? The place that you looked down on just over a month ago? I'm not sure that's a good idea in many accounts other than one. Sorry, but I have rules to abide by. May you leave, please?"

Having my entry refused was the worst thing this… this…this poor excuse of a vampire could have done at that moment. A loud growl ripped from my bare chest as I crouched down ready to launch myself at her. She hissed a growl at me, also, a hiss that quite literally scared me a bit too much, and off-guard as I was, I fled; not knowing what was to come next.

Outside, and with a few miles distance between myself and Tammy, I allowed myself to calm down and think a bit. That vampire was no ordinary vampire, and if I was to reach my goal, then she would have to come out of the game. It was too dangerous with her around, far too many risk involved, and I couldn't risk taking them. She had to be destroyed. Somehow.


	2. Chapter 2 Canada

Chapter 2 - Canada

I made a trip Ontario, a Canadian island faring eastward of mainland Canada, just so I could have a meal slightly out of the ordinary, and so it would give me time to think more about what step to take next.

The swim was, as usual, not tiring at all, and I had bounds of endless energy to stalk some prey and feast. Unfortunately it was a very sunny day, so I found a cave by the shore and hid there until nightfall. It had taken me longer than I'd thought to swim to Canada, so I didn't have long to wait for nightfall, maybe a half-dozen hours.

Hid in the deepest, darkest corners of my chosen cave, I closed my eyes and waited, allowing my thoughts to drift wherever they pleased. After not even an hour, the sound of someone small tripping on the rocks at the mouth of the cave bought me crashing back to reality with a thirst that threatened to rip apart my throat. I moved slightly closer to the mouth of the cave, listening to hear if the child came further into my hideout. After a few minutes, I saw two figures coming closer, not that they knew I was here. Greedy as I was, hard as it would be to cover up, I decided to have them both, as I little starter before the main course. As if some force was helping me, the two children split up, trying to explore the cave quicker by seems of it. I followed the smaller of the two, putting him quickly out of his misery, before I feasted on his warmth, and so his friend wouldn't hear his screams and panic before I got to him. The body was lifeless in less than a minute, my thirst being extravagant by this point, but despite knowing I would be feasting more very shortly, there was something unsatisfying about this small child, who now lay lifelessly on the rock before my eyes. As I hunted down the second, more bigger child, I realised it was because there had been no chase, no thrill, no adrenaline-pumping action to that catch, so I was determined to make this slightly more interesting for myself.

The second boy was humming an unfamiliar tune as I followed him. If I wasn't a heartless predator, the tune he was humming would have been quite cute, but to me, it didn't matter in the slightest. The smell of the blood in this child was much sweeter, so I knew there would be more satisfaction, if I dragged it out a bit more.

Sensing my presence, the child turned around, and his face was slightly familiar. It shook me of guard momentarily, but not for too long, as the thirst was clawing once more at my throat. I let a low hiss escape my chest, but the boy thought it was none other than the sea around the rocks, so turned and carried on climbing, having not actually seen me. Changing my pace slightly, I caught up with the boy easily without much effort. He turned to me, backing away ever so slightly, almost falling off the rock on which he now stood.

"Wh-wh-who are y-y-you? What d-d-do you w-w-want?" the boy stuttered, clearly startled by my presence, which pleased me.

"Nothing too big. Unless you suddenly grow, that is." I laughed aloud.

"B-b-but who are y-y-you?" he stuttered again.

"You needn't worry. That question shan't bother you for too much longer, anyhow." I stepped closer to the boy, who dropped to the floor, and tried crawling between my legs. I closed my legs slightly; just enough to crush the boy's ribs a bit, and laughed as he screamed out. I released my grip and let him scramble out and try to run, but as he tried to get away too fast he tripped and sliced his hand on a sharp rock. I let out a howl of agony as the smell of sweet blood hit my nostrils making it impossible for me to think. I darted for the blood, not caring to much about the child who tried to run from me. I quickly cleaned the rock free of blood, then followed the child, grabbing his hand, which he pulled defensively to his body, not that that stopped me. I broke his arm as I extended it, wanting the blood as it pumped from his hand. I bit into the cut, suckling on the sweet blood that came out, ignoring the screams and cries of the boy. As soon as the blood stopped tasting as metallic, I moved on to the boy's arms, then his back, face, legs, neck and finally the chest. His body was totally drained of blood, and my thirst almost quenched. I smiled gleefully as I realised that I could get back to Kansas sooner than I had anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3 MaryAlice Brandon

Chapter 3 - Mary-Alice Brandon

I made sure that Tammy wasn't around as I went back to the asylum. I knew she would hunt soon, and took the moment she did to have a look through the files in the back office. After all, one needs to know exactly what he's eating, right?

Rooting through the files, I found the one I was looking for in next to no time at all. I'm not quite sure how I found it, but as soon as I read through this file, I knew it was the right one. Mary-Alice Brandon was nearly 15 years of age, and she had a mental disease as well as some other diseases that were more physical. For instance, her blood was thicker than it should be. Which would explain why I wanted it so much, her brain was on the verge of shutting down, and she would occasionally get an outbreak over her skin that would look like scales.

What interested me the most was the actual reason Mary-Alice was brought to this place. To me, it showed great potential if she were to become a vampire, so it saddened me when I realised that would never happen.

Mary-Alice Brandon had been struck by lightning twice to the head, and has since been claiming that she can "see" things coming. Only small things, like the entrance door breaking, or the cat digging up plants, but this was only minutes before it happened. And for this, she is now locked in the room with tightest security. She'll be very lucky if she ever see's the light of day again. Or any light for that matter.

I wasn't that sure where the room was situated in the building, and was unsure as to how to find out. I couldn't ask Tammy, or she would know what I was planning to do, and would surely stop me as soon as she found out. I had to employ another strategy. Though what it would be as yet was unknown to me.

I was rooting through the rest of Mary-Alice Brandon's file and a human walked into the room I was in. I looked around, bracing myself to pounce, but the words the human said to me made me decide to keep him for a bit. It took me all my effort, however, to not to attack the man, but I knew it would be worthwhile.

"Have you found what you were looking for, Inspector?" the man asked me. "You've been in here for a while. Would you like me to help you at all?"

"Err, no thank you. I'm almost done here anyway. You wouldn't know where I could fine the, err, Chambre Noir, would you? I make a habit of visiting each new patient in the clinics I work with, and that's where, err, Mary-Alice Brandon is currently, according to these records." When I said the girl's name, I made a point of looking at the documents before me, so it would look like I was the inspector the human thought I was. And sure enough, playing dumb helped me out. The human showed me to the room with Mary-Alice imprisoned inside. This was just too easy, and by the time Tammy returned, the human girl would no longer be. I turned to thank the human, thinking it easier to carry on the charade.

"Well, I could be a while. Thank you for your assistance, err-"

"Terrence. Terrence Fisher." the human helped me out when it turned out I didn't know his name.

"Thank you, Terrence. Shall I meet you in the lobby before I leave? I can give any appropriate feedback from my visit then, as well."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you think is best, Inspector. You just do what you need to do. I'll make sure nobody disturbs you." He was just about to walk away when Tammy arrived. What was with this vampire and startling me all the time? I detested her a little bit more every time I saw her, and the feeling intensified the longer I spent in her presence.

"Ah, Inspector, just the person I was looking for!" she said, walking directly towards me.

"Tammy, the Inspector has a job to do, leave him be until he has finished please." Terence told her. I got the feeling his words would be ignored, and they as good as were, where Tammy was concerned.

"I had a file I wanted him to look at. He's just about to see Mary-Alice Brandon, and I found some more paperwork that I forgot to put in with the rest of her file before I went away, which I think would be very important in helping him communicate with the girl. It will take no more than five minutes, and it will help so much."

"Ok, Tammy. But next time, I don't want you disturbing anyone's job, whether it is life-changing or not, understand?" Terrence told Tammy.

"Yes, sir." She bowed her head and pulled me away from this room. At least now I know where it is, although I was annoyed at both myself and Tammy that I had missed a perfect opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4 Guardian

Chapter 4 - Guardian

"What do you think you were doing back there?!?!" Tammy hissed at me. "If you'd have lost your thoughts for a mere second, both of us could pay the consequences for your actions!!"

"I was merely checking out food possibilities. No harm done. I have more control than I thought, you have to give me credit for that. I'm a tracker who didn't hunt when the opportunity arose. Applause for me."

"Well, just thank your stars the manager was none the wiser. But I warn you now, if I see you here again, you won't be seeing anything else. It's too dangerous both of us being around here. I won't have it." Her tone was final. A very big mistake on her part. She had just threatened me and stumped my hunting range, and she would pay the price.

I hissed a growl, a growl so fierce Tammy cowered a bit. It didn't scare her as much as it should have, so I would now have to rely on my tongue.

"Nobody, not one being on this planet, threatens me. Not you, not anybody. I hunt where I please, and I will take out anything in the way of me. If I want to hunt here, so be it. You will not stop me, if you know what's good for you. Try and you'll end up like Alice will do." My tone was as fierce and low as I could get it, the tone I used to scare away vampires. And it normally worked.

"You don't scare me, James." The beautiful Western accent of hers was now full of malice. It was quite scary. "I will not be told what and what not to do. You don't understand what I am, do you? If I set me eyes on something, I'll protect it or immediately destroy it. I'm undecided about you, that's why you've lasted this long. I'm a guardian, see? And Mary-Alice stays here, un-scathed by you, or anyone. She deserves better than that."

"She's a human!!" I hissed exasperatedly. "We are the predator, she is the prey. What is so hard to understand about that? A mere human is not worth anything!! How you can stand there protecting her is beyond me. She deserves nothing. If anything, I will be helping her. And you will not get in my way. That is my final say. I will get what I want." And with that, I glided out of the door and began to hunt around the area. I was furious that I was being stopped by a guardian. A guardian of what exactly? She couldn't be doing her job properly; she was stopping me from feeding, and that was not right.


	5. Chapter 5 Next Step

Chapter 5 - Next Step

It had been a year, and in that year I had travelled literally the entire world, searching for my own kind, seeking advice. A year for a vampire is a short time, so I had a lot of work crammed into that year, and when I returned to Kansas, I was no better off for knowledge than when I left. I was still reeling as to how I was going to get rid of Tammy, and I knew that wouldn't be easy.

On my travels, I had met a very nice vampire, Jed, who was also a guardian, and my plan was to distract Tammy with Jed and get her to move out of the area and travel with him, leaving Alice free for my taking. It's something that couldn't - and wouldn't - go wrong. At this stage in the game, everything was up on the stakes, and I had too much to lose at this point.

"I'm not quite sure I can go through with this, James." Jed told me. He had come back to Kansas with me, fully aware of what his role was, and at the last moment, his Englishman kicked out from inside him, and I wasn't liking it all that much.

"Jed, dear friend," I was using my suck-up voice. "What isn't there to like about our deal? You get the perfect vampire, who was practically made for you, and I get one mere human girl. Yours is more lasting than mine, my friend."

"That's the thing though. I get more than you do, and that doesn't seem fair to me. If she's this much of a cracker, than surely you would want her over the human?" It amazed me how naïve he was, for a guardian vampire.

"Jed, Jed, Jed. I'm a tracker. There is nothing more delightful to me than a delicious human. And this human is the best of the best. I like my own space as well, and Tammy isn't right for me. Our personalities clash far too much. You and Tammy have so much in common already. You're a guardian. She's a guardian. Boom. There you have it. Just take your prize, friend." And I ran. I ran as fast as I could towards the asylum, Jed following close behind.

As usual, Tammy was in the back room; work madly in her office, on what, though, nobody knew. And once again, our sudden appearance startled Tammy. What was wrong with this vampire? Had she no senses?

"So, Tammy, I spoke with Terrence, and he agreed you need an extended holiday. What do you think?" I asked her.

"What do I think? I think your outta your mind, that's what I think. I just walk out and leave you to take the human, is that it?" she snorted her disgust. I must give it to her, Tammy is no dumb vampire.

"Obviously not. I found a friend who will do your job while you're away. That way, you get a vacation but you precious human is still protected. Though why you'd want that is far beyond my knowledge, if I'm honest with you."

"And that's ok, is it? Your friend is happy doing my work? As if I would trust him. He's probably in on it all, otherwise you wouldn't have brought him here, would you?" At this point, she looked towards Jed, as if she wanted him to answer the rhetorical questions she had asked of me.

"Not at all, m'lady. I'm an English gentleman, and if you disapprove of something, I'll not do it. And if it helps, I'm a guardian, too, so you know where you stand with me." That seemed to calm Tammy down a bit, and if Jed kept talking, I was sure Tammy would agree to our scheme. See, unbeknownst to Tammy, shortly after she left, Jed would leave also, make sure that Tammy had left the area to travel like she'd said, leaving me to take Alice, like I wanted to. Jed would then somehow persuade Tammy not to return to Kansas, and I wouldn't have to worry about destroying one of my own.

That was the plan anyway.

"So what your offer is is I go hunting around the world, Jed looks after my human, and you just stay away? What's in it for you, James?" she looked inquiringly at me, making me a bit nervous.

"Nothing at all, except knowing that you are having fun and your mind is appeased. I play simply. No backtracking with me."

"So when do I leave, if I agree?"

"As soon as you want to, Tammy. Right now, tomorrow, start of next week if you wish. Terrence won't expect to see you round here for two months now, so go mad, travel far and have fun. I know I would."

"Ok, I'll take your offer, but only because I know Jed is here with the human girl. You keep your word, I'll keep mine. I'll leave Friday, once I've tied up some loose ends here, and I'll return in three months. You have to be reckless sometimes!!" she added when we looked bewildered at her.

I knew she knew we were up to something, and to me, it was like a Game within a game. Very amusing if it were watched from the outside, which is what Jed must have seen it like, from an outsider's point of view.

In my mind, it was all finally coming together. After nearly two human years, I was finally getting my human. The chase was just the best, and I was sure that the prize I was getting was more than worth it.


	6. Chapter 6 Tammy's Plans

Chapter 6 - Tammy's Plans

I knew they were up to something. I could see it in Jed's eyes, and ain't no way I was gonna let anybody fool me. I said I would leave Friday, and that was the plan. I would keep me word, sure as Hell, and that would give me enough time to make sure Mary-Alice was safe out of the way from that bastard tracker.

"Ok, I'll take your offer, but only because I know Jed is here with the human girl. You keep your word, I'll keep mine. I'll leave Friday, once I've tied up some loose ends here, and I'll return in three months." The look they both gave me made me quickly add "You have to be reckless sometimes!!" This was gonna be so much fun for me, I knew it.

James and Jed left, and I packed up my boxes on me desk, and I stored all me paperwork securely in an un-findable place, and went to check on Mary-Alice. She was still human when I got there, so I was a bit nervous. This poor girl had been doomed from the moment she was born, and now I was dooming her further. I was evil inside good inside evil.

Mary-Alice has never seen the light, her deformities made sure her folks isolated her, and now I was going to free her. I had found some really heavy sleeping drugs in the medical cupboard, and I would give them to the girl so she wouldn't see where she was going. It would be too mean to her.

When she was unconscious, I gathered her in my arms and ran out of her prison, down to a warehouse near the harbour that would be the perfect place for me to do me business. At this stage I was very thankful that I could not smell anything, and would barely taste her blood, as it would make it almost impossible for me to do this.

I secured us in this warehouse, laid her down on the most comfortable surface I could find, which was some old cardboard. I was just clearing her neck of clothes, when I sensed something. I wasn't sure what it was, so I moved Mary-Alice further in. I placed her down the second time and tore into her neck with my teeth. I made sure me venom had gotten into her then I bit the other side of her neck and sat back. Watching her made me feel sad. There was nowt worse than what I was giving her now, but I couldn't let that tracker torture her, it went beyond me beliefs.

For a whole 24 hours, Mary-Alice didn't move. It was almost like I'd just killed her instead. I was getting bored when she moved. Not much, but enough for me to know it was working. A few hours later, she was writhing where she lay, and it was heartbreaking. She was groaning, muttering, but not once did she scream or shout, and I was almost certain that she would remember nowt of this here now.

72 hours later, most of which I had watched this human girl writhe around in pain, burning pain ripping her body apart, watching her mumble and groan, I was now looking at a gorgeous newborn vampire. Her skin was paler than white, her eyes blood red, and she was now indestructible. I could leave her with no worry. I would now worry about meself, as James was gonna want me for her now.

While the girl was in pain, I had snuck out to get meself a black mask. I didn't want her to know me for what I'd done to her. I would find her and befriend her soon enough.

With the black I was dressed in, and the darkness of the warehouse, I blended in, so I knew it was over when she looked towards me and spoke to me in a musical voice.

"I don't know your reasons, and I won't thank you for this, but I will thank you for my freedom." And she ran out of the warehouse, crumbling it behind her. I knew then I wouldn't see her again, so I headed back to the asylum to carry on the charade. What waited for me was horrible.


	7. Chapter 7 Gutted

Chapter 7 - Gutted

I was unsure as to whether Tammy would actually keep her word and head out on a little holiday or not, but I couldn't take any risks. I hunted down Jed, which wasn't hard at all, and I told him I'd made a change of plans.

"I've noticed that Tammy doesn't have any of her senses, so I'm going to use that to my advantage." I told him. "We won't go with the plan where you head out after two weeks, you'll head out in two days to make sure she has left this country. I want her out of my way before I even attempt to get the human, so even if you have to drag her away, I want Tammy out of Kansas, America if possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes, but can I ask something?"

"You just did. But great you understand." I didn't want this English vampire asking too many questions, because he being a guardian could mean I could be on a spit in less than a second if I said something he didn't want to hear.

"What is the obsession with this human girl? I just don't get it. You want to kill her with such determination and Tammy wants to protect it like her life is dependent on it, and at the end of the day, she's a mere human, not worth all the hassle you're both going to. It's confusing me. And why do I have to be the one that makes sure Tammy's out of the area? If you're just hunting, then you'll be done in time to check it out yourself." This was a very nosey dude, and I had to stop it now.

"I'll tell you one thing, for absolutely nothing, you know what you know, and that's enough to keep you out of anyone's way. If you know too much, you're going to get yourself into trouble. Tammy can be very lethal if she's crossed, and you don't want to be caught in the crossfire. I'm a lethal predator, so keep asking questions, mate, and you'll end up like this human will. Leave it at that, and you'll be alive still in a month." I growled at him. I had to seem threatening to get my point across, it was the only way, and just as we clarified our plans, I caught the trail of Tammy's scent, mixed with the scent of an unknown vampire. I hated that when that happened. I followed the scent to an old warehouse, just up the road from the coastline. I was bewildered as to why Tammy would come to such a place, especially with a random, unknown vampire. But then I got nearer and saw that one of them was crumbled, a pile of dust and brick on the floor, and I realised what had happened. I ran as fast as I could towards the asylum in Kansas, and the worst was confirmed. Mary-Alice Brandon was no longer human. I was furious. How could this be? I kept asking myself. Jed came into the back room, a look of confusion on his face. I could see the question in his eyes, but he feared asking it. His beautiful face, brilliant black eyes, haunted by the question he so badly wanted to ask. I answered it without prompt.

"She stole my human and changed her. She made her one of us. How dare she!!" I threw the desk across the small room, watching it crumble as it dented the wall. I punched the wall, leaving a hole bigger than my fist as it went through, some debris falling to the floor, a crack slowly leaking down, threatening to shatter the entire wall.

"Why would she do that? She wanted the human to stay here unharmed by anyone." Jed's confusion only infuriated me further.

"How do I know?! I wasn't here, was I? I'm not in her mind, I wasn't to know she's a double-crosser, otherwise I wouldn't have given her a choice of how long to stay. I would have made her leave there and then." Every time I emphasised a point, I picked something up and threw it at the wall, which was, by now, almost crying out in surrender. The fact that the wall had still not crumbled seemed to put more coal in my burning fire of anger. I heard and smelt Tammy approaching, and I raced to join her before she set foot in the asylum. I greeted her by smashing my clenched fist into her stomach, and watched as she fell, feet away from where I was stood. I ran to her side to pick her up from the floor, just to throw her down again.

"How dare you change my human!!! How dare you!!! I warned you before, don't cross me. DON'T CROSS ME AND STEAL SOMETHING OF MINE, YOU FILTHY EXCUSE OF A VAMPIRE!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" And I picked her up and threw her into a building, getting angered at how these buildings refused to crumble to the ground.

"I did it for her," she tried to protest. How could she say such a thing? Surely her own race would come before a lowly one?

"DON'T TALK RUBBISH!! YOU DID IT TO SPITE ME!!" With that, I ripped her arm from her body, tossing it behind me as Tammy shrieked out in pain. Her shriek was so high pitched that only dogs could probably hear it. If vampires could cry, this one would have cried a river by now. I continued to rip the traitor limb from limb, ignoring her cries of pain, pleas to stop, and apologies that meant nothing to me or to her. She was almost like a human that I fed off of; crying out for me to stop torturing her, begging me to forgive her, promising to do whatever it took to make it up to me, but I was having none of it.

"IF YOU WANT TO STEAL FROM ME, GO AHEAD, BUT THIS IS YOUR REPAYMENT. I WANTED THAT HUMAN!! SHE WAS MINE!! YOU HAD NO RIGHTS GOING BEHIND MY BACK AND TURNING HER INTO ONE OF US!! YOUR A TRAITOR AND DESERVE TO GO TO HELL!!!" After ripping all her limbs off, puncturing her organs with my fingers, I lit a fire and began chucking on the limb of what used to be Tammy. The smoke that protruded from the fire was thick, black and smelled viler than anything I'd ever smelled before. It was just like the traitor that was causing it; dark and vile.

From somewhere in the shadows emerged Jed, terrified beyond explanation. All I could do was growl at him. Having not yet overcome my anger, my growl was fiercer than intended, which made Jed back away a bit. I fell to the floor, letting a low moan escape my chest. Two years I waited for that human. Two years I wasted on something so good that I can now never have. I was more pissed than I'd ever been in my entire existence.

Jed came to put his arm around me, but I shrugged it off. It was his fault this happened. I knew it wasn't, but I had to blame somebody for my loss, it was only fair. Realising that I had nobody to blame, I threw myself on the floor and howled in emotional agony. I let Jed try to comfort me, watching as the fire slowly claimed all the limbs of what was Tammy, an eventually going out.

The chase had been fun, the beings I'd met weird, but never would I forget the times I'd almost caught Mary-Alice Brandon. And although she was no longer around, I would never forgive Tammy for betraying me and stabbing me in the back the way she had. I had a long memory, and I wasn't likely to forget any time soon.

**Thank you all for reading. I know it was short, but it was my first story, and I wasn't sure how it would go down. If you liked it, great, if not, I'm sorry, but hopefully I'll write something you will enjoy some time soon.**


End file.
